Through Gray Eyes
by ImpossibleDefined
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered what Annabeth's side of the story is? What about all those times we don't get to know what Annabeth was doing? Well, this is a collection of memories belonging to Annabeth. Characters and scenery and some dialogue belongs to Rick Riordan. Please don't sue me.
1. 1: Thalia's Pine

Memory 1: Thalia's Pine

"C'mon, Annabeth, run!" Luke grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her along behind him. He parried away an attack from one of the Furies circling overhead with his new sword, which had already been dented badly. He stabbed upward, and the now injured Fury shrieked and retreated.

Grover frantically played his pipes, making the grass twirl around the scaly trunks of the snake women. Thalia followed close behind them, thrusting her spear into the roiling mass of monsters chasing after them. She held her shield, Aegis, over her head. The monsters had been giving her a wide girth, but even as Annabeth watched, a brave hellhound dashed forward and snapped at Thalia's side. She cried out in pain and stumbled, knocking Grover into Annabeth.

Annabeth tripped. Luke scooped her up in his arms, yelling, "Thalia, take Annabeth! I'll hold them off!"

Thalia pushed Luke away. "No!" she panted, "You go! I'm... not gonna make it. And Luke..." Thalia met his gaze for a long moment, reaching out to touch Luke's arm. Annabeth felt him shudder softly, and he nodded as if a silent message had been passed between them. Thalia leaned in and pecked them both on the cheek before turning to face the monsters with a harsh cry.

Holding Annabeth tightly in one arm and dragging the now unconscious Grover with the other, Luke jogged up the hill. Annabeth craned her neck to see over Luke's shoulder. She could see the top of Thalia's head, bobbing and weaving as she fought.

But then Thalia's head dropped, and Annabeth heard the triumphant calls of the Furies. She screamed. "Luke! You have to help her!" She pounded on his arm, but Luke kept running. His face was streaked with tears.

Below the trio, the valley was filling up with kids and teens, pointing up the hill. At first, Annabeth thought they were pointing at Luke dragging Grover and carrying her. But as they started to scream and back away, she twisted in Luke's grasp to see the hilltop glow a brilliant, electric blue. A crash, like a thousand thunderclaps, and then...

A tall, voluminous pine tree stood at the crest of the hill. Sand-like ashes piled at its bulging roots. There wasn't a monster left in sight. Luke stopped, and Annabeth wriggled out of his hold. They stared in stunned silence at the pine tree that had once been their friend.

* * *

_So this is what I think might've happened when Thalia turned into a tree. I will go ahead and apologize for the holes in the story: still editing/writing some of the memories. Apologies if I skip around. Everything will be updated in a few hours (at the least. Could be tomarrow.)_


	2. 2: The Boy of the Prophecy

Memory 2: The Boy of the Prophecy

Chiron sighed heavily. "Annabeth, I cannot tell you what troubles the gods. When the  
time comes, a hero will be chosen for a quest."

Annabeth stomped her foot in frustration. "Why can't _I _go _now_? I'm _not _too young!" She glared at Chiron, and he shifted uncomfortably in his wheelchair.

"Well, now, who would accompany you? Since Luke failed-"

"Luke didn't fail! Hermes was stupid not to trust Luke with a better quest!" Annabeth exploded. The sky rumbled angrily.

"Do not insult the gods. Your time is coming. And this quest… it is too dangerous. What would I tell your father if you didn't return?" Chiron cast a severe look at Annabeth. He clearly wasn't about to budge.

"My dad wouldn't care, either way," she grumbled turning away from Chiron's wheelchair. She sat on the floor and rested her arms on a low windowsill. She looked out of the dusty Big House window, watching the ceiling fan blades spin slowly over the porch.

In truth, she missed her father. She hadn't seen him since she was little, when she ran away and met Luke and Thalia.

Thalia's Pine stood at the top of the valley. Annabeth scowled at it. _If Thalia were here, she'd get a quest._

Suddenly, Annabeth shot up. A figure was making its way down the hill, dragging an unmoving heap behind it. Her eyes registered the raven-black hair first. _Thalia? _

But no, it was a boy, about her age, dragging a satyr. He was calling for someone, but his voice was hardly louder than a hoarse whisper when he collapsed on the steps of the Big House.

"Chiron!" Annabeth shouted, bursting out the front door and onto the porch. She leaned over the boy, and he opened his eyes and peered up at her. Those sea green eyes sent a shock through her, and this time, she was certain.

"Chiron," she breathed. "He's the one. He must be."


	3. 3: Circe's Island

Memory 3: Circe's Island

Annabeth gazed around in awe. Hylla led her through the garden. Marble columns stretched high above their heads, and fountains tumbled crystalline water into golden basins. And the layout and design of the place... Annabeth almost never wanted to leave.

Vaguely, she wondered why C.C. had kept Percy behind. Honestly, the boy didn't need much help. What was really getting to her was the way C.C. looked at her. Annabeth reached up tentatively and ran her fingers through her hair, wincing in pain when her fingers caught on knots.

Hylla threw a glance over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Annabeth, we'll sort you out. My younger sister is waiting for you through that curtain. She'll give you the grand tour and help you clean up."

Annabeth slipped under the curtain, finding herself in an immaculate, white-tiled room. A golden claw-foot soaker tub stood front and center. A few tall chairs were lined up against the wall, bronze basins frothing with pink bubbles under them. Massage tables were in the corner. Shelves covered the walls, home to hundreds of bottle of soaps and scents and scrubs.

A girl about Annabeth's age, maybe younger, nodded brusquely. "Hello, my name is Reyna. Let's get started." She didn't wait for Annabeth to introduce herself.

Reyna filled the tub with hot water, adding in various scents. Reyna didn't speak much. Her hair was long, silky black that tumbled into her face. She wore a simple white tunic. Reyna seemed cold, but her brown eyes were fierce and intense. Annabeth wondered momentarily if this girl could be a daughter of Athena. She had power, all right. Reyna and Hylla might make for god allies for camp.

While Annabeth soaked in the, Reyna soaped through her honey-colored curls. Her fingers deftly worked Annabeth's hair into a braid, weaving in golden threads. She left when she finished, bringing back a fluffy maroon towel and a sleeveless, Grecian-style white dress.

Reyna looked Annabeth over critically. "I think C.C. will be pleased," she announced, before showing Annabeth her reflection.

She caught her breath. Her hair was shiny and soft, and it glittered with the gold threads. Her cheeks were dusted rosy red, and her lips were ruby. Her grey eyes were bright.

She looked a thousand times better than any girl on the Aphrodite cabin... But it just wasn't her. Annabeth turned to Reyna to ask for her old clothes back, which seemed to have disappeared, but found the girl giving her a look of extreme distaste. When she noticed Annabeth's confusion, the dark haired girl smiled thinly. "I don't have much love for vanity, forgive me." Then she turned and exited the room, beckoning for Annabeth to follow.

Annabeth did follow, albeit somewhat reluctantly. She wasn't sure if Reyna and her sister could be good allies anymore.


	4. 4: The Hunt

Memory 4: The Hunt

Thalia hadn't come to class all day. While everyone made their way to seventh period, Annabeth sneaked out to the dorm she shared with Thalia. She poked her head in the door. "Thalia?"

Thalia was sitting on her bed, holding a pamphlet tightly in her fist. In the other hand was a strip of pictures, like you would get from a photo booth. Tears streamed down her face silently.

Softly, Annabeth shut the door and went over to sit next to her friend. She put her arm around the older girl's shoulders and looked at the pictures.

She smiled wistfully when she recognized them. It was from back before Camp Half-Blood, when the trio was on the run. By that time, their clothes were grimy and they were hungry and tired. They were passing through Pennsylvania on their way to Luke's home, in Connecticut.

It was when they stopped at the King of Prussia Mall that Luke gave in and took the girls shopping, much to Annabeth's pleasure. Already, she loved architecture, and the mall's design fascinated her. The photo booth had been their last stop, when they were (somewhat) cleaner and a whole lot happier. For the moment, they could forget that they were semi-homeless kids being chased by mythical monsters.

Thalia looked up at Annabeth. "I've been thinking about what Hunters said. About joining." She showed Annabeth the pamphlet. It advertised the Hunters of Artemis, the eternal maidens who served the Goddess of the Hunt.

Annabeth frowned. "But you hate the Hunters. Why would you want to join after all this time?"

She sighed, rubbing her hand across her cheeks. "I still remember what Zoe said about Luke. How he would fail me some day. And now that he has, there's nothing stopping me."

She glowered at Thalia. "Luke has _not _failed you. He's just... I mean, Kronos is controlling him!"

Thalia gave Annabeth a look, like she knew Annabeth could barely believe her own words. Abruptly, Thalia stood. "I've made my decision. Maybe it's time for you to make yours." She handed the pamphlet to Annabeth and left, leaving behind the strip of photos.

Annabeth picked them up, staring at her friend's happy faces, not sure if she could live with her answer.


	5. 5: Holding Up the Heavens

Memory 5: Holding up the Heavens

"Help me hold it," Annabeth groaned, sinking to her knees under the weight of the sky.

Luke didn't speak for a moment, taking in huge gulps of air and tottering to his feet like a newborn foal. "I knew I could count on you."

He turned away from Annabeth, walking off. "HELP ME!" She begged, her body beginning to fold inward under the pressure.

He didn't even glance back. "Oh, don't worry, your help is on the way. It's all part of the plan. In the meantime, try not to die."

Annabeth tried to call his name again, but her mouth was clamped shut. Her teeth ground against one another. She was slowly compacting, being crushed into the ground.

She knew she wouldn't last very long. The pain was horrible, a burning, aching, stinging sensation. Even worse, it was coupled by a sense of betrayal.

_Luke's left me here to die, _she thought. How long had she cared about him? Since the moment they met, since Annabeth was handed his bronze knife, she had admired him. Here was a brave, smart guy who was more than happy to take in a little girl whose own family didn't want her. Luke was her hero.

Before Annabeth had met Percy, she' started seeing Luke as more than a brother or a father figure. He was handsome, charming, and very clever. An amazing swordsman, too. And no matter what, he always had time to spend with his little blonde friend.

But that was what frustrated her the most. Luke had never stopped seeing her as a little kid. To him, she would always be the little girl in flannel pajamas.

Annabeth wanted to scream. Her arms were heavy and numb. Though the pain was hardly noticeable now, she knew her condition was worsening. Her vision was going black. Her whole body quivered, on the verge of collapse. She began hearing strange sounds, a deep, throaty guffaw accompanied by Luke's harsh, sneering laugh. Her mind filled with thoughts that scared her. _What if no one ever finds me? What if the Earth and Sky come together again?_

_What if Luke really has gone over to the Titans?_


	6. 6: Love Magic

Memory 6: Love Magic

Annabeth shuffled slowly up the Big House stairs. She mentally braced herself as she pulled down the attic stairs. Stepping up through the cloud of dust she sneezed, the sound bouncing off the abandoned artifacts.

Walking over to the tables, she was careful not to glance at the Oracle; the old mummy gave her the creeps. She rubbed Aphrodite's silky scarf between her fingers and found herself wishing for the days of her first quest; plenty dangerous, but at least the fate of the camp wasn't at stake then.

A large object caught her eye, and she turned to inspect it. It was a long, calf-brown claw, curled inward with a vicious serrated edge. She picked it up and ran her fingers over its tag. She squinted at the block letters and tried to read them:

**Claw of the Dragon Ladon**

Retrieved by Luke Castellan

Annabeth remembered the day the claw was inducted into the little museum. She had been ten years old. When Chiron told her Luke was coming back from his quest, she was overjoyed. She missed her friend and was excited to hear about his adventures.

She was in for a nasty shock when Luke returned, his face bandaged and not speaking to anyone. She'd followed him up to the attic.

_"What's wrong, Luke?" Annabeth asked, her eyebrows scrunching together as she looked up at Luke. His one visible eye was ringed red, and his mouth was twisted into a tight grimace. _

_Sitting on the floor, he didn't meet her eyes. "I failed." _

_Annabeth huffed. "You came back, didn't you? And you brought a claw from the dragon. You must have done good."_

_Luke gritted his teeth. "I didn't get the apple. The dragon stopped me. I _failed,_" he muttered. _

_Annabeth chewed her lip, not sure if she should say what she was thinking "Your dad would be proud, Luke," she whispered._

_Luke snapped his head up. His eye smoldered with anger. He reached his hand up and ripped off his bandages. "He would be proud of _this? _Turns out I'm a failure of a hero, just like he's a failure of a father." He growled, gesturing violently at the red, puckered cut running along his jaw. Annabeth gasped, back peddling quickly-_

Annabeth shook herself out of the memory. She grasped the claw tightly in her fingers, blinking rapidly.

She would have left, right then, but the Oracle shifted on its stool. She turned to see the green mist trickle from the mummy's mouth. Annabeth watched, frozen to the spot, as the snake-like tendrils coiled around her wrists, slithered up her arms, and emitted a terrified squeal when she felt the slippery, almost-solid fog wraps once, twice, three times around her neck, resting loosely at the base of her throat.

A raspy, toneless voice filled her ears.

_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze_

_The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise_

_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand_

_The child of Athena's final stand_

_Destroy with a hero's final breath_

_And lose a love to worse than death._

The tendrils tightened on the last line, cutting off Annabeth's breathing for a moment before receding into the mummy's body. Even when the presence of the Oracle of Delphi was gone, her body was still rigid with dread. Annabeth looked down at the two objects she held.

_And lose a love to worse than death. _Annabeth shuddered violently, alarmed by the fact that she couldn't decide who she would be losing.


	7. 7: Luck Does Last

Memory 7:Luck Does Last

"Put your cap back on. Get out!" Percy begged Annabeth.

"What? No, I'm not leaving you!" Annabeth's eyes widened. Her prophecy... Was it about to come true?

Percy was insistent. "I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider-maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."

"But you'll be killed!" Annabeth yelled, starting to panic. She knew she would never forgive herself if he died, or according the her prophecy, have something worse happen to him.

Percy looked her straight in the eye. "I'll be fine," he murmured. Then his voice hardened. "Besides, we've got no choice."

Annabeth blinked her eyes hard, glaring at Percy. How could he be so calm?

Annabeth hesitated for a moment, then, on impulse, grabbed Percy's shoulder and leaned in. She pressed her lips against his, hoping he would understand what she was trying to tell him.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered, pulling away. She slipped her invisibility cap back on.

She stood and backed away, rubbing her eyes. Percy was staring out into the lava, his fingers trailing on his mouth. In any a better situation, she would have laughed at his expression.

"There!" A telekhine pointed in their direction. Annabeth turned and ran full out down the platform. She edged quickly along the catwalk. When she reached the tunnel, Annabeth gingerly took the metal circle out of her pocket. It changed back into a spider in her fingers, and she shrieked and flung it to the ground. It spat at her and sped off down the dirt tunnel.

Reluctantly, she followed, pulling out her knife for good measure. The spider only went a little ways before stopping again at the metal door.

Annabeth flung the door open. "Hephaestus!" She shouted. The burly man looked up grumpily from his worktable.

"Took you long enough. Tell me what you found, girl," he rumbled, placing his metal scraps gently on the table.

"Your forge doesn't matter!" she growled, marching right up to the god. "Percy is in trouble!"

Hephaestus cocked his head slightly, like a dog. "In my forges? Are you certain?"

Annabeth nodded impatiently. Hephaestus furrowed his bushy eyebrows and rubbed his beard. "Well then, you do have a problem. I might not be able to tell who was invading my forges, but I _can _tell you this: no mortal soul is anywhere on the mountain. Your friend is gone."

* * *

Annabeth stumbled blindly in the darkness, eyes streaming as she emerged from Zeus's fist. A startled Apollo camper almost shot her with an arrow.

"Annabeth? Where's… oh, Zeus, I'll go get Chiron." The kid rushed off.

In a matter of minutes, Chiron was galloping into the clearing. He helped Annabeth onto his back. She started to sputter out something about Percy, but Chiron hushed her. "Hush, child, not here."

He brought her into the Big House and made her a cup of tea before he would listen to her. When he assumed his wheelchair form, she began speaking quickly, all the details rushing out.

"He's gone, Chiron. Percy's gone." Annabeth hung her head in shame.

Chiron put his hand on her shoulder. "You cannot blame yourself. The Fates have chosen his time for a reason. Now come, you can rest in the infirmary until you are up to questioning."

* * *

Annabeth stayed in the infirmary for two weeks, gathering her strength and trying to come to terms with Percy's death. _He's not coming back, _she told herself.

_He could. He's done stranger things, _she argued back.

When Annabeth could stand it no longer, she left to the Athena cabin. Her second-in-command, Malcom, presented her with a sheet of green silk. In the middle, a silver trident shimmered with false color. "We, ah, thought you should do the honors. I was just about to come and get you."

Feeling out of place, Annabeth turned around and walked back toward the Big House, veering off at the campfire. Chiron stood, beside it and blew the conch horn. Campers gathered slowly around the fires, which burned black. Everyone was silent.

Chiron spoke, his voice heavy and solemn. "As many of you know, we've gathered to mourn the loss of our camper, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Chiron stopped for a moment, clearing his throat. "We have no other choice than to assume he is dead. After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors."

Annabeth stepped forward shakily, grasping the cloth tightly in her fingers. _And lose a love to worse than death. _Had her prophecy really come true? _Worse than death. _But if Percy was dead…

He shook her head slightly, choking out the words as tears started dripping down her cheeks. "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He-"

Annabeth's eyes widened. Then she yelled, "He's right there!"

Percy looked almost scared, like he knew what he was in for. As the campers swelled around him, chattering excitedly, Annabeth's could feel her face growing redder. How could he just waltz back in here like that?

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she shouted, pushing through the crowd angrily. She tackled him with a fierce hug. Feeling the campers' shock, she pulled away quickly. Softer, but still furiously she said, "I-we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy sputtered about being lost, and Annabeth couldn't help but yell at him. The kid could be so infuriating sometimes.

But still, she was glad he wasn't dead.


	8. 8: Eyebrows

Memory 8: Eyebrows

Annabeth struggled to open her eyes. The pain in her shoulder was excruciating. The Athena cabin was clustered around her, muttering anxiously. She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat was dry, like she'd stuffed a handful of saltine crackers in her mouth.

She sighed happily when Percy pushed through the crowd. She was glad he'd gotten back okay, at least. "Annabeth…" he stuttered, scanning her pale face and looking horrified when Will Solace unwrapped her bandages.

"Poison on the dagger. Pretty stupid of me, huh?" She grinned lazily up at Percy, and his eyebrows creased further.

Will went about tending her wound. She gripped Percy's hand tightly, shouting out in pain while nectar was poured on the cut. Annabeth spaced out a bit from the pain.

She focused when everyone began clearing off the terrace, save for Percy and Silena. Silena mopped Annabeth's sweaty face will a cool cloth, muttering, "This is all my fault."

Annabeth shook her head, confused. "No. Silena, how is it your fault?"

She mumbled something about not being good at camp. Annabeth closed her eyes while Silena and Percy spoke. When she opened them, Silena was hugging Percy tight. She pulled away quickly, though, glancing awkwardly at Annabeth. "Um, sorry. Thank you, Percy! I won't let you down!"

Percy nodded at her, then crouched beside Annabeth and felt her forehead. His eyebrows were practically switching places on his face. "You're cute when you're worried," she mumbled. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together."

Annabeth spoke with him, not really paying attention to her words. She shivered when Percy took her hand and placed it in the small of his back, where his Achilles spot was.  
Electricity pulsed in her veins.

She decided to tell Percy what happened the previous year, when Luke had come to visit her. She hadn't really planned on saying anything, but she knew it was important.

When Conner Stoll came to get Percy, she thought she would feel relieved. The story had taken a lot out of her, and it was hard, telling him. Instead, she leaned her head back and cried quietly, wishing the war away.


	9. 9: Good(night,bye)

Memory 9: Good(night,bye)

Annabeth snuggled close to Percy as they walked back to her cabin. His arm was circled around her waist, and she was grateful for the extra warmth. Their feet moved in synch.

They stopped in front of Cabin Six. Annabeth's grey eyes sparkled. "It's good to be back," she said turning to face Percy.

"Why? Did you miss... This? He puckered his lips and flourished his hand around his face.

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, okay, Seaweed Brain, you keep telling yourself that." She grinned, lacing her fingers with his.

Percy rested his warm palm on her cheek. "You sure about that?" He murmured, pulling her closer.

Annabeth shut her eyes, leaning into Percy. Together, they shut out the cold with the warmth of their kiss. Percy's lips were soft and inviting, sending all the emotion and power of the sea racing through Annabeth's bones as they moved against hers ardently.

The air was so cold, she could hardly pull herself away to catch her breath. Percy grinned goofily, the child-like delight obvious in his ocean-bearing eyes. "Goodnight, Annabeth," he whispered, leaning in again and pressing his lips against her forehead fleetingly.

"Goodnight, Percy," she whispered back. Annabeth watched from the doorway of the Athena cabin as he made his way to his own cabin, safe and sound in the night.

* * *

_some of you might be wondering "What? No birthday kiss?" but really had no desire to do a memory for that. It was so clearly spelled out in the book, I don't think that would be necessary._


	10. 10: Another Reunion

Memory 10: Another Reunion

Annabeth shoved past a few more campers before stopping dead. A tall, tanned guy in a purple cloak was making his way through the crowd, a look of determination etched deeply into his sea green eyes. His black hair was ruffled, as if he had been running his hands through it nervously, the way Percy had done sometimes…

Annabeth broke into a run, barely looking where she was going. She ran headfirst into somebody, and as she looked up, muttering apologies, her words caught in her throat. She reached up her hand hovering above his cheek, watching his face for some sign of recognition. Annabeth was surprised when hot tears spilled onto her face. Percy traced them with his finger before wiping them away. His arms slipped around her waist, and Annabeth laced her fingers behind his neck.

"I missed you, Wise Girl," he whispered.

Annabeth's eyes lit up, and Percy swung her into the air and around in circles, completely disregarding the hundreds of onlookers. As he set her down, he pressed his lips into hers.

Annabeth's mind raced back to Percy's sixteenth birthday, and their first real kiss. This felt exactly like that, only it was better. In that moment, every worry was gone, their erasing almost Hera-worthy.

Annabeth wanted to hug him and kiss him forever, but first…

"Perseus Jackson, where have you been?!"Annabeth narrowed her stormy eyes, glaring up at Percy as soon as they broke apart. His smile melted into confusion. She poked a finger at his chest. "Eight months, Percy. What the heck were you doing that you could just blow us off, blow me off like that? How do you think I felt? You just up and disappeared in the middle of the night! I've been so worried Percy, and oh gods, I'm just so happy you're okay!" She pulled him against her chest. "Don't ever leave me again, Seaweed Brain."

Percy chuckled. "You haven't changed one bit. Of course, Annabeth. Never again."

The might've stayed that way all day, but eventually Annabeth pulled away with a sigh. "I guess I should go find Jason. We probably need to formally meet with everybody, make a plan for a quest."

Percy rolled his eyes. "No way. The plans can wait. I have some people to introduce you to first."

* * *

Annabeth laughed. The sun had set now, and the sky was black and filled with constellations. Frank and Hazel were called over by a guy with a jug of Kool-Aid, and Leo went to see if he could find Piper, leaving Annabeth and Percy alone. Percy's arms wrapped around Annabeth's waist, pulling her in. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed with pleasure. "I really missed you Percy. Missed this."

"So did I. But I still remembered you, or parts of you. Your hair, your smile, the way you used to laugh and kiss me when I did stupid stuff, which makes me wonder how I even got into high school," Percy chuckled at that.

"You remembered me? Out of all the things you've done, like return Zeus's lightning bolt, or defeat Kronos, you remember me?"

"Of course. Because I couldn't have done any of those things without you," Percy said, but his eyes weren't focused.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just something Hera told me. It's nothing," Percy spoke a little too quickly.

"Something to do with the quest?"

Percy looked at Annabeth for a second, then sighed in defeat. "Yeah, kind of. But not just that. She said… she told me some stuff about you causing trouble, and having some task to do. I don't know whether or not to believe her."

Annabeth was silent for a moment, before speaking very quietly, "Percy, I don't know what that's about. I don't know what in all of Olympus and Hades is going to happen when we sail to Greece. But I do know I'll stand by you. That's one thing that is never going to change."

"Thank you, Annabeth," Percy said, and he pulled Annabeth into a kiss. After they pulled apart, Annabeth leaned her head against Percy's chest. She opened her mouth to speak. Her causing trouble… did that have something to do with Athena's gift? Annabeth very much wanted to scream the truth out, but her new secret stayed inside.

"I love you, Wise Girl." Percy murmured against her hair.

Annabeth drew in a sharp breath. "I-I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

_Oh God what don't kill me. Yes, it's another version of my reunion. Suck it up and deal, hun._


End file.
